Finally Telling The World Our Story
by Fanfictiongirl71113
Summary: A fan fiction about Darren Richmond and Gwen Eaton from the killing. where they finally tell the world they are a couple.
1. decisions

**Hey guys! I know I haven't posted anything yet. This is my first ever fanfiction on this site. I love the show the killing. I love the two characters Darren and Gwen so I decided to write a fanfic about them. In my story Darren was never paralyzed. Onto the story. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

Darren was waiting for Gwen in the conference room. Gwen walks in "Hey Darren". He turns around in his chair and gets up and walks over to her and kisses her "Morning Gwen". They both sit both at the conference table and start working. A few minutes later Darren looks over at Gwen and asks "Do you think we should tell the press about our relationship". Gwen sits there for a few minutes thinking it over in her head. She looks back at him and says "Yes I think it's time to stop keeping us a secret. I want to the world how much I love you". Darren smiles and kisses her "I love you too".


	2. The Truth

Finally Telling The World Our Secret

Chapter 2

The Truth

Darren and Gwen walked hand in hand outside and see cameras everywhere in front of the building. They walk up to the podium and Darren sees the reporters and they start clicking their cameras. "Good morning everyone I have an announcement to make. Since from Gwen first began my poticial advisor we have been in a relationship ever since. I would like to tell the whole world that I have been in love with her ever since I met her. Thank you everyone for your time".


	3. Adams Makes A Statement

**Chapter 3**

Adams makes a statement

The next day Darren and Gwen's press conference was on every news channel. So far they were getting good feedback about telling the world they were a couple. A few hours later Lesley Adams made a statement regarding Darren and Gwen telling the world their secret. "Good morning my name is Lesley Adams, I am Darren Richmond competition to win for mayor. I am here to tell you that you guys the press shouldn't approve of Darren and Gwen's relationship. He is a liar and a horrible man that almost got framed for Rosie Larsen's murder but the true man that killed her was Jamie Wright. Since Jamie was apart of Richmond campaign that is bad impression on their campaign for him to become mayor. That is just my opinion on the situation not yours. Thank you for your time".

* * *

An hour later after Adams made the statement Darren sees Gwen freaking out. She was standing by the glass windows that look outside to the city. Darren walks over to her and stands next to her and wraps his arm around her and pulls her close. "Gwen look at me". Gwen tilts her head up and looks him in the eye, "Adams is wrong he is trying to break us up you know it wasn't me that did it was Jamie" Gwen nods "I know". Darren looks down at her. "You know I love you. You are the love of my life. Don't ever doubt that you know im telling you the truth." Gwen smiles as a tear slides down her cheek. She turns around in his arms and smiles at him. He wipes away the tear and cups her cheek in his hand. He leans in and kisses her softly on the lips.


	4. Gwen not feeling well

Gwen not feeling well

 **Hey guys! So Im posting the 4th chapter of this story. To make it easier to read thoughts will be in italics. Please Read and Review! Enjoy this chapter!**

Darren POV

I walked in the conference to see Gwen laying on the couch sleeping. _She looks beautiful when she sleeps. How did I get so lucky?_ Gwen hasn't been feeling well for the last 2 weeks. As I sit on the other couch and look over at Gwen she starts to stir. She opens her eyes and sits up "Hey". Darren looks up "Hey how are you feeling". Gwen gets up and runs to bathroom. She pushes the door open she runs over to the toilet and started throwing up. Darren is right behind her with one hand rubbing her back and the other holding her hair up. After she's done she leans back against him for 2 minutes. She gets up and brushes her teeth and washes her mouth out with mouthwash. She walks back to the couch and lays down a few minutes later Darren walks back in. "maybe you should go home". Gwen sits up and nods. She gets up walks over to Darren kisses him and grabs her stuff to head home.


End file.
